


Holly Potter The Girl Who Lived [Hiatus]

by Navy_Night_Sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Maybe Still Time Travel IDK Yet, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Godparent Sirius Black, Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Magic, No Time Turners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Regulus Black, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sassy Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin, sirius escapes early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Night_Sky/pseuds/Navy_Night_Sky
Summary: Holly Lily Potter grew up believing she was a nobody, a no good freak, her aunt and uncle made sure of it. All her life she was told her parents died in a car crash because her father was a no good drunk. She had no friends and never got any presents on either her birthday or Christmas. All her clothes were second hand and never the right size as well. Holly believed this was how her life would always be, until she got a letter in the mail.Updates every week
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	1. The Girl Under the Stairs (Revised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/20 I've decided to do some revisions of a few chapters, clean up some things remove some unnessecary details while adding some to other parts.

It was a normal day in England, and on a normal picturesque street in Surrey stood the normal house of #4 Privet Drive. In this normal house lived the normal family the Dursleys and they made sure you knew they were normal.

There was the father Vernon Dursley who went to work every morning and came home every evening, Petunia Dursley a faithful housewife who made sure her home was always clean and was always making sure her neighbors knew it and then there was the son Dudley Dursley, an that although was much rounder than most his age was average in every way, though his parents would say he was much more special than that.

Yes they were a normal nuclear family on a normal street, but they had a not so normal secret in there house. A secret that was currently sleeping in the small cupboard situated under the stairs.

Ten-year-old Holly Potter was sleeping uncomfortably in her small cot until a loud rapping at the door rudely woke her.

"Get up! Up up up! Now!I need you to watch the bacon! Come on now you lazy girl!" yelled the shrill voice of aunt Petunia. Holly rose from her cot and grabbed her very out of date glasses, making sure to shoo away the spiders that made a web on them. Leaving her crapped "bedroom" and waking into the pristine kitchen her aunt directed her to the stove without another word.

This was normal for Holly. Cook food for her fat uncle and equally fat cousin while her giraffe aunt made sure everything was perfect for her "D _e_ ar sw _ee_ t D _uddy_ kins.".

Speaking of her cousin today was his precious birthday and of course everything had to be perfect for the ungrateful hippo. For years now Holly had to watch as he got piles of presents from his parents and aunt while she never got so much as a simple happy birthday from them on hers.

Holly often had no idea why the even took her in when they clearly hated her so much. She'd be far happier in a foster home if you asked her, but no one cared for the redheads opinion, not here or even at school.

"Hurry up girl! Bring my breakfast here!" her uncle Vernon ordered.

"Yes sir."

"And fix your hair too!" he ordered again and Holly did.

Holly did, moving her bangs over her forehead. She had a scar on her forehead that resembled something of a lightning bolt and her aunt and uncle never liked it calling it ugly and always had her bangs cut in a way to hide it. It was all about appearance for these people.

She did her usual routine of serving the masters like a good slave. Soon she heard the very heavy footsteps of her cousin coming down the stairs. Oh how Holly pitied those poor stairs. Dudley reached the dinning room and gazed upon all the presents that were there just for him. And then instead of being grateful he demanded to know how many there were.

"36. Counted them myself." her uncle told the boy.

"36!? But last year there was 37!" Dudley screamed beginning to throw a tantrum like he was a toddler, a very fat toddler. Holly wondered how he even had any friends with such a pathetic attitude.

"Yes well some of them are bigger than last year. And your Aunt Marge is sending you one as well, it just hasn't arrived yet." her uncle explained, trying to calm his son. But it didn't work as he proclaimed that he always had more than what he got year prior.

"How about this then. When we go out later we'll get you two more presents. That means you'll have 39, two more than last year." her aunt bargained. This did the trick and he soon calmed down.

The Dursleys were taking Dudley to the zoo and like always Holly was not permitted to go. They never once took her with them whenever they went out or on holiday, she was too much of a freak and would obviously ruin their time. Often she was left in the care of their neighbor Mrs Figg who was a bit eccentric and owned many cats. Holly didn't mind staying with her though as she was nice and so too the cats she had who all seemed very intelligent for felines. But apparently Mrs. Figg had suffered and injury and couldn't watch her this time which caused a heated discussion among her aunt and uncle.

"Well what are we going to do with her? Can't just leaver her here, she'll ruin the place."

"What about your friend?"

"No she's on holiday. Marge?"

"Obviously not she hates the little freak."

"Well then I don't think we have much of a choice but to bring her along. Make her stay in the car."

"On no that car is brand new and I won't have her mucking it up! I guess we'll have to take in with us."

Upon hearing this Dudley began to cry again, complaining how she ruined every thing. This prompted Petunia to comfort her precious baby. But Holly didn't care for his whining as she was far too excited about finally being able to go somewhere. Even if this was a one time thing she was going to make it count.

As they pilled into the car her uncle made sure to give her a firm warning about being on her best behavior like she was some wild child. But she simply gave a "Yes sir." like she usually did and then they were off.

All through the car ride Dudley kept going on and on about what they were going to do and what animals they would see. He then went on about a dream he had and how ridiculous it was.

"I dreamt about a flying motorcycle." she said absently.

"Motorcycles do not fly." her uncle chastised. He nor her aunt were find of anything that could be deemed outrageous fantastical or magical, especially if it came from her mouth. She remained silent for the rest of the ride and even when they got to the zoo.

Things were going quite well for the most part looking at all the animals was amazing and they even got her a cheap Popsicle in order to look good in front of the vendor. Of course Dudley got the most expensive thing they had and promptly dropped it causing him to cry and whine and making his parents get him another one.

Holly tried her best not to roll her eyes at this, she needed to be on her best behavior after all. Soon they made it to the reptile house which was rather boring if she was being honest. Holly couldn't help but feel sorry for the many creatures that were force to be confined to such small enclosures. Dudley made his way to the biggest snake they had, a Brazilian boa constrictor which was lazily sleeping under a heat lamp.

"It's not doing anything! Make it move!" Dudley complained loudly. Her uncle tapped on the glass despite many signs saying not to. Then Dudley started to bang on the glass impatiently causing other guests to stare in disbelief and annoyance at how anyone would allow their child to do something like that. Aunt Petunia quickly noticed this and ever the one obsessed with public appearance made Dudley stop. Not by chastising him like a good mother would but by leading him away to look at other "More interesting animals".

But Holly stayed with the snake feeling bad that it's nap was ruined. "Sorry about them. Rubbish people they are. Have no idea how tough it must be to be confined to such a cramped place." she said to the snake who looked at her as if it could understand. "It says you're from Brazil. Do you miss it?" she asked and much to her surprise the snake turned it's head to a sign that said "Bred In Captivity".

"Can you understand me?" and to her shock the snake nodded. "Amazing." Holly whispered to herself.She felt for the snake, having lived it's whole life in an exhibit probably never even seen the sun before.

"Mom Dad look at this it's moving!" Dudley yelled as he made his way back over shoving Holly out of the way.

She didn't know why but this angered her to no end. For the first time ever she was having a pleasant conversation and that fat pig had to ruin it just like he did everything. It was all because of him that she had no friends and was always bullied at home and at school. He was the one that belonged in a cage to be mocked and gawked at like the nasty pig he was.

And that's exactly what happened. The glass to the enclosure disappeared as if it was never there to begin with and Dudley fell into the small pool causing a big splash. He began to scream and flail about trying to get out. The snake, seeing the opportunity quickly slithered out of it's enclosure and said a quick "Thanksss." to Holly before making his escape and gleefully saying"Brazil here i come!".

Once Dudley regained composure and tried to get out he soon realized that the glass had returned and he was trapped. He began to freak out and bang on the glass begging for help. Her Aunt Petunia came rushing over and began to freak out as well trying to comfort her son while also screeching for an employee to help.

Holly couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous sight. However her uncle caught sight of this and instantly knew she had something to do with this.

But did she though? Was she the one that made the glass vanish? Glass obviously does not just vanish on it's own.

Once finally free from the enclosure the zoo reimbursed/bribed the family and they left the zoo rather quickly. The car ride home was quiet but Holly could see both her aunt and uncle glare at her through the rear view mirror.

Holly was immediately locked in her cupboard as soon as they got home and was told she wouldn't be leaving it for a long time. Although this was a pretty crumby situation to be in Holly didn't let it get her down, the expression on Dudley's face when he was trapped was something that would bring her joy for years to come. She could still hear him crying in his room upstairs. She was laughing silently and no one could see her do it so no one could stop her from enjoying his much deserved suffering.

That night even though she was hungry from not having dinner Holly still had pleasant dreams. She usually dreamt about flying brooms and motorcycles or deer and dogs but not this night. This night she dreamt of a snake feeling the warm sun on it's scales as it slithered happily through the Brazilian jungle finally free.

**...**

The next few weeks were awful for Holly. Her aunt and uncle watched her like hawks and never let her do anything other than chores. If she wasn't "Earning her keep" then she was in her cupboard doing nothing but counting the spiders she saw, she even gave them names. Sometimes they let her outside but that was only after she had finished everything they told her to do.

She wished she was a grown up already so she could leave and never look back. Move somewhere far away like America, it did always look pretty in the movies Dudley watched.

Today she was dusting the hall when she heard them gushing over Dudley's new school uniform. Aunt Petunia had him posing by the fireplace and taking pictures talking about how proud they were of him. School was to begin in just a couple weeks and Dudley had gotten into the same snooty private school her uncle had went to.

Holly should be glad, it was an all boys school so at lease she no longer had to share a class room with him. All through elementary Dudley and his friends constantly bothered and bullied her either on the playground or in the class room. This often interfered with her own learning and do her grades were never the best. This also got her in trouble with the teachers as they often blamed her for it since Dudley was such a "Well mannered and behaved boy". She was indeed the redheaded step-child, or rather niece.

But she was going to a new school with different people and teachers and could make a fresh start. Her aunt had bought her uniform second hand and it was a size too big but she could grow into it and at lease now she would be able to focus on her schooling without that fat oaf bothering her.

She heard the mail come through the slot and her aunt ordering her to get it. She did and shifted through it and noticed an envelope that looked out of place amongst the others. Holly looked at it in disbelief as she read it.

**Ms H. Potter**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whining. Surrey**

Holly had never gotten a letter before. She kept rereading it maybe it was for someone else and was accidentally delivered to her but no it wasn't, it even said **cupboard under the** **stairs**.

"What's taking so long!? Checking for letter bombs!?" her uncle asked getting impatient. She rolled her eyes and hid the letter in her overalls pocket knowing if they saw it they would take it, after all who would be writing her.

She gave her uncle the mail and then asked if she could go outside.

"Fine. You won't be able to cause any problems if you're not here anyway." her uncle said shooing her away. She then happily ran outside and went to a small park a few blocks away. Once she found an unoccupied bench she sat down and eagerly open the letter wondering who it could be from. Maybe a long lost relative offering to take her away from the Dursleys?

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

    **Dear Ms. Potter**

    **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

    **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

    **Yours sincerely,**
    **Minerva McGonagall**
    **Deputy Headmistress**

Holly reread the letter at lease twenty times. _Witchcraft and Wizardry_? Did that stuff really exist? Was that what made the glass disappear? Holly couldn't believe this was real, maybe Dudley playing a prank on her? No, the penmanship was far to nice to be his. But if it was real that meant that magic was real. She then read the list that came with it and gawked at all the insane items it listed.

 _"Dragon hide gloves? Robes? A wand, cauldron and telescope?"_ she thought in her head wondering what sort of school required such things. A magic school obviously. The books listed sounded just as insane with titles like _Standard Book of Spells_ and _History of Magic._ None of this could be real could it it? Magic wasn't real.

But then Holly thought back to the vanishing glass and how that could only be really explained if magic existed. And then she started to remember instances throughout her life that too could only be explained through magical means.

One time she remembered her aunt trying to force a hideous itchy sweater onto her only for it to shrink until it could only fit a doll. Or when one time Dudley "accidentally" got gum in her hair and it all had to be lopped off. She was devastated and dreaded having to go to school like that only for the next day to see that her auburn locks had miraculously grown back.

There were a couple more instances like that she was starting to remember. She had repressed them since she was always told that magic did not exist so obviously these things didn't really happen. But they did, they did happen and it was magic that made them happen. And maybe magic could make brooms and motorcycles fly.

Holly couldn't believe the revelation she was having. She was magical. She was a witch and she had been accepted into a school for witches and wizards. Also in the envelope was a paper in which to write her reply and she knew right away that she was going to accept. She got up from the bench and was heading back to the house.

But stopped when she heard a bark from behind her.


	2. Letters

Holly nearly jumped out of her skin, startled by the sudden bark. Readjusting her ill fitting glasses she turned around and saw a thin dirty scraggly dog looking at her. It was obviously a stray most likely looking for food but it had chosen the wrong person to beg from.

"Sorry dog but I don't have anything to give you." she told it and began to walk away. The dog only barked at her again and tried to follow her. "No. You can't come with me. If Aunt Petunia saw you she'd call the pound and have you put down." she explained to the dog. If she could talk to snakes maybe she could talk to other animals too.

But apparently not as the dog still continued to follow. It had followed her all the way to the house until she finally had enough. "No! I'm sorry but I have no place to keep you. I have no food or home to give you. I would if I could but I can't. You're better off finding someone else to take you in." she said sadly.

Holly always felt bad for stray animals be it dog or cat. How every time she saw one she couldn't help but feel bad about them not having a warm home to be in and struggling to survive out in the cold.

The dog whined and that made Holly feel even more guilty than she already did. The dog was just like her, wanting a home and for a family that loved it. But she couldn't give that to him.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." and with that she left the dog to go inside. On her way to the door she noticed and owl was perched on the roof. She wondered why an owl would by in a place like Privet Drive and not the forest but she didn't give it much more thought other than that is was rather cool to see one.

Her aunt was in the kitchen making a huge lunch for her huge son while the news was playing on the TV.

"Residents are advised to stay indoors with all windows and doors locked. The suspect known as Sirius Black is to be presumed armed and dangerous." the anchor announced. It then showed a photo of a man with a crazed yet sad expression with the name _Sirius Black_ under it. For some reason the man looked familiar to Holly though she didn't know why.

"Oh your back. Well get in here and start cleaning." she ordered. Holly was about to begrudgingly do as told until her aunt stopped her. "What is that in your hand?" she asked her accusingly.

 _"Shoot!"_ Holly thought as she had forgotten to hide the letter before coming in. Her aunt then snatched the envelope out of her hand and upon inspecting it her expression quickly changed from an annoyed one to one of horror.

"G-go to your cupboard! Now!" she yelled and practically threw her into her "room" and shut her in there for the rest of the night.

When her uncle returned her aunt immediately pulled him into the kitchen and informed him of the letter. Her uncle sounded furious and said that he would not allow any "magical freaks" in his house.

 _"Magical freaks?"_ Holly thought about that comment a lot. Does this mean magic really is real. If people like the Dursleys knew then that means it must be. And she was indeed a witch.

But why hide it from her? Did they hate her that much? Were her parents magic too? Is that why she could do magic? She had so many questions that she knew would most likely never be answered.

The next day they watched her just like they did after the zoo incident. When the mail came her uncle had gotten it and started grumbling and she heard him tearing something up. She knew it was another letter. The same thing happened the next day as well which finally prompted her uncle to seal the mail slot with a bit of wood. "No letters getting in through here." he gleefully said while doing so.

This wasn't the only thing though. They had also forbade her from going outside even into the back garden. She felt even more like a prisoner than she already did.

Sometimes she would sneak peaks out the windows and had noticed the dog had disappeared, it stuck around for a couple days but had left when it noticed she wasn't leaving the house. The neighborhood was also being overrun by owls. She had a feeling the owls had something to do with the letters but wasn't too sure yet.

Unfortunately for her uncle the sealed mail slot didn't stop the letters from coming. They would still find their way inside be it through the windows the chimney or even in eggs. Her relatives were starting to go mad at practically becoming prisoners in their own home. Holly could only think if this as sweet justice. Let them feel how she does.

The final straw for them came though when one Sunday morning her uncle was cheerily saying how there was no post on Sunday, therefore no letters. However in the middle of his cheering a letter fell from the chimney, and then another, and then another and soon enough a torrent of letters came flooding out the chimney covering every inch of the living room.

Vernon had finally snapped and ordered everyone to pack and that they were leaving. He said that they were going to go somewhere were these letters or "hose freaks!" wouldn't find them. As all this commotion was going on with her uncle having finally snapped her cousin freaking out and her aunt trying to calm them both Holly had decided enough was enough.

She quickly started to sneak away and when she was sure she quickly snatched a fallen letter and booked it out the door. Her uncle had tried to catch her but she was smaller and faster, having had a lot of practice running from Dudley over the years and so she was able to make a clean getaway.

They may have had finally reached their breaking point but so had she. No longer was she going to let them ruin her life if they didn't like this they could just give her up to the government. As she ran she made sure to go wherever a car couldn't follow just in case they tried to find her. She didn't stop until she finally made it to the public library and then made sure to hide on the upper floor.

The Dursleys had no reason to think she would come here or even think she would know what here is. She was lucky it was full of visitors today so just in case they did find her she could scream and claim kidnapping. She didn't really look like them so it would probably work. Once she had caught her breath she finally opened the letter and read it. It was exactly the same as the first one she had gotten with the same wording and list inside, but there was also an additional letter as well.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_It appears that you are having a bit of trouble with receiving your acceptance letter. In light of these circumstances we are sending a teacher to make sure you have properly received it and help inform you on what to expect upon attending our school. If you receive this letter before the teacher arrives simply write your reply and give it to an owl and it will be delivered. We hope to see you walk our fine halls._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

She reread it a couple of times. So there was someone coming to help her? That means she will finally be getting some answers to this whole thing. The letter also said to give her response to an owl. So all the owls in the neighborhood was because of her?

Holly borrowed a pen from one of the librarians and quickly wrote her reply and resealed it. She then decided to, rather hesitantly, leave the library in order to find an owl, fearing she may have to go back to Privet Drive in order to do so. Luckily for her there was an owl perched right outside in front of the library. Making sure to scan the area for a fat man or giraffe woman she made her way down steps and to the owl.

Holly went up to the owl and help out the letter awkwardly. The bird then snatched up the envelope and took off with out a bit of hesitation. Holly watched it until it was no longer in sight.

Now what? Does she just wait now? For how long? Does she just go back to the Dursleys now since that's were the teacher is most likely waiting? Was she even allowed to go back after what she had done?

She realized she didn't have much choice in the matter and headed back to Privet Drive. She walked as slowly as she could not wanting to get there anytime soon. When she did arrive at the house she noticed many things.

First the owls were now gone leaving the street eerily silent without their hoots. Second was that the Dursley's car was gone as well. And thirdly was the plastic bag at the edge of the driveway. Looking in the bag was what could be deemed hers, mainly just a few articles of clothing. Holly knew what this meant, she had been effectively kicked out.

 _"Good."_ Holly thought bitterly. She didn't need this place or them. This house is no longer a home to her and never was and they were most certainly not her family in any way. She was better off without them in her life.

Upon thinking this she felt a strange weight she never realized was there suddenly lift off her shoulders. She like for the first time she could actually breath and be who she wanted to be. But now there was the matter of where she was going to live now. She guessed she would have to go into foster care now but that'd probably be better than living with the Dursleys any day.

But for now she didn't know where to go and just stood there at the edge of the driveway waiting. It was the summer and warm so at lease she wasn't in the cold. As she stood there thinking about her predicament she was startled out of her thoughts by a bark. Turning she looked and saw that the dog she had met a week ago was now back.

He looked better than the last time she saw it. He was cleaner and didn't look as skinny as he had when they first met. She was glad to see it again and that it appeared to have found a home that loved it, unlike her.

"Hey boy. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. I'm glad you're doing better, better than me." she spoke to it and petted it's head. He looked very happy to see her as well with its tail wagging excitedly. "Well at lease you have somewhere to go to, unlike me. I've been kicked out it seems." the dog looked at her and whined. Did it understand her? Did she have the ability to talk to all animals?

As she sat on the curb and lament to the dog she heard a voice calling her from across the street. It was Mrs. Figg who was standing in her doorway.

"Holly, Holly come here." she said to the girl beckoning her over. Holly got up and went over with the dog trying to follow but Holly stopped him.

"Sorry boy but Mrs Figg has cats so I don't think you'd be very welcomed there." she sadly told him. The dog whimpered at this but stayed away from the house.

"Come here come inside. Not safe to be outside when a murderer is out and about." Mrs Figg said ushering the girl inside. "I saw your aunt and uncle leave. Drove away faster than I've ever seen. I also saw you running away before that. Are you okay?" she asked the young girl.

"I'm fine." she said. She really was, it didn't really hurt to be abandoned by them. And what did she mean by murderer? Was she talking about that man that was on the news?

"Well in that case you can stay here until they either return or someone comes for you." Mrs Figg offered.

"I don't think they'll return for awhile. And I'm actually waiting for someone, a teacher from this school I want to go to."

"What school?" Mrs Figg asked, but it sounded almost like she already knew the answer to it.

"Um..." Holly didn't really know if she was allowed to answer or if Mrs Figg would even believe her if she did. When she did decide though she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Going to open it Mrs Figg gave a surprised "Oh!" and let in an even older woman dressed in green robes.

"Hello Arabella. I see that Ms. Potter is here as I suspected." the woman said.

"Yes she is. The Dursleys appeared to have abandoned her." Mrs. Figg informed the woman. Just who was she any way? The elder woman than turned to Holly.

"Ms. Potter, I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and I am here to make sure you had gotten your letter." the woman introduced herself.

"Oh I did! I was able to give it to an owl not to long ago! So this is all real then?"

"Indeed it is Ms Potter. But I also must ask if it's true that the Dursley family had abandoned you leaving you without a home?" She asked her sternly.

"I-yes I think they have." Holly told the woman.

"I see. Well then that does make this predicament much worse than it already was." she said a bit exasperated.

"What predicament?" the young girl asked curiously.

"Ms Potter although I believe you are a bit young to here all this it is time you learned who you are and the danger you are currently in at the moment." Mcgonagall said firmly to the child.

All Holly could do was stair wide eyed at the woman and listen to what she was about to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nearly done with this chapter then I accidentally closed the tab and had rewrite it. My fingers hurt from angry typing cuz this isn't even the first time this has happened. >:( I hate my itchy clicker finger/mouse.  
> Also never understood why Harry just didn't snatch one up and book it but then again there are many other reasons he was not sorted into Ravenclaw. Also also since Holly was kicked out the bond of blood charm is no longer in affect.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly sat in silence as she was told everything about herself. How she was a witch and both her parents were a witch and wizard as well. How they both attended Hogwarts when they were her age and how they died protecting her from the man that gave her the scar on her forehead.

She was that the reason she had been living with her nasty relatives was because of a charm that had been placed on her after her mother's death that kept her safe so long as she lived with a blood relative in a place she called "home".

"That place was never my home." Holly had told her and Mrs McGonagall gave a knowing look.

"Yes well either way you were safe there, but not anymore. Now that the Dursleys have left and abandoned you the charm is broken and no longer has any power, nor can it be reactivated so we will have to find a safer place for you to stay."

"But if this dark wizard is gone why do I need to be kept safe?"

"Because even though he's gone does not mean his followers are, and he had many. And I need you to listen carefully to this and I will warn you this may be very shocking to hear. One of his followers has escaped from prison, a wizarding prison that is meant to be inescapable, but he did it. His name is Sirius Black and he was the one that informed the Dark Lord of your parents safe house and therefore is the reason your parents are dead." she told the girl solemnly.

All Holly could do was stare at the woman. She could tell she wanted to say more about the situation but was to sure if she should.

"And although we are not to certain yet we suspect the reason he escaped was because of you beginning Hogwarts. We fear that he may be coming after you. We had hoped that you being in the protection of your relatives would keep you safe until the school year started. However that no longer seems to be the case."

Holly had no idea how to take in any of this. There was a mad man on the loose and possibly trying to kill her. She felt scared and sick and couldn't believe that at any moment she die by the hands of a man that betrayed her parents.

"But you must understand that we will be doing everything in our power to make sure that no harm comes to you until you are safe at Hogwarts were we assure you Sirius Black will not be able to get to." Mrs McGonagall said in an assuring tone.

However Holly did not feel reassured at all. She still felt scared and was extremely worried of what might happen to her. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? So many questions and concerns were running through her head and she had no answers for them.

Minerva could tell that Holly was having these thoughts and it pained her to have to tell such a young child these things. She remembers the last time she saw the girl when she was just a babe. She was sent ahead to watch the Dursleys to see if it would be safe to send her to them.

Although Minerva had told Dumbledore she thought them ill fit and he had felt the same as she but they didn't have much of a choice in the end. Even though the Dark Lord was gone many of his followers did not know yet and still roamed free. The charm placed on Holly would ensure she was safe from them and any others that would wish to harm her.

Their personal feelings didn't change the fact that with the betrayal of Sirius Black came the reality that anyone could be a traitor and keeping Holly away from all that was top priority.

"But why? Why do people want to kill me?" Holly asked.

"Well my dear there is a prophecy about you. It foretold that you will be the one to end the Dark Lord and bring about a peace to all wizard kind. That is why he attempted to take your life, because he feared you." Minerva informed the girl.

Holly didn't know how to feel about all this. Just this morning she was a nobody freak girl and now she was some prophesized chosen one. She was feeling so confused and angry that she just wanted to scream.

"So then...what now?" Holly asked.

"Well since it is getting late now we will have to wait until tomorrow to get all your school supplies."

"She can stay here tonight, since it doesn't look like the Dursleys will be returning." Mrs Figg offered.

"Thank you Arabella. I know this is a lot to take in Ms Potter and we never thought something like this would happen, but it has and trust me I say nothing bad will happen to you. We are doing all we can to find Sirius Black and to make sure to harm will come to you. There will be people watching the house in order to make sure Black doesn't show up. You will be safe, that is a promise." Minerva told the girl before taking her leave.

Holly was silent for a long time after that. She was trying to process everything that was happening but just couldn't. She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear from the world.

Mrs Figg did her best to comfort the girl. She told her things that McGonagall did not. That her parents were heroes that received the highest honor wizards could get. She also told her more about the wizarding world as a whole. What customs and people were like and what to expect. She even told her that her cats were not normal cats but actually cross-bred kneazels a magical feline that is very intelligent and can spot distrustful people.

All this made Holly feel a bit better about her situation. The rest of the night was rather calm though Holly did notice that there were a few people wondering about outside but Mrs Figg told her that those were aurors, wizard policemen and were there to make sure Sirius Black didn't show up.

It was nice to sleep in a real bed for once but Holly found it hard to rest. Her mind was still racing with thoughts and fear and she had no idea how to stop them. But exhaustion soon took over and she fell asleep dreaming of the black dog and flying motorcycles.

When she woke up the next Holly did not feel any better. There was still some fear looming over her that she wish would just go away but wouldn't. Getting dressed she was told that Mrs McGonagall would arrive shortly to see her.

Holly didn't know if she should be excited or scared. On one hand she was going to a fantastical school where she would learn magic and never have to see the Dursleys again, and on the other there was someone out there possibly trying to kill her. She waited nervously in silence going over all possibilities in her head when suddenly Mrs McGonagall finally arrived.

"Good morning Ms Potter. I hope you rested well."

"Mmhm." Holly lied.

"Well that's good to hear. Now then we should be on our way as there is much you'll need to get. And I assure you as long as you're with me no harm shall come to you, that is my promise."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Holly said goodbye to Mrs Figg, thanking her for letting her stay and left with Mrs McGonagall to prepare for school. They made there way to London and were walking towards what looked to be a rundown store front. There was also a person standing in front of it, a very tall person with a very large beard. He towered both over her and McGonagall.

"Oh Hagrid I see you're already here. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No I just got here myself. Well if it isn't Holly Potter why I haven't seen you since you were a baby." the man said.

"Holly this is Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts and is going to assist with helping you shop for school today."

"That's right Rubeus Hagrid gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts, at your service."

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid." Holly said politely. The man was a bit intimidating at first but after he spoke Holly could see that he was a kind man. He seemed to know her but she couldn't recall ever meeting him before.

"Well then let's get to it shall we." McGonagall said and Hagrid opened the door to the shop to reveal a pub behind it. The place was filled with people talking amongst themselves and having a good time.

"Oh Hagrid! And Mrs McGonagall as well, what brings you both hear today?" a man behind the counter asked.

"On official Hogwarts business today Tom. Gotta help Holly here get her supplies." Hagrid answered.

"My word, it's Holly Potter." the man said as he noticed the small redheaded girl with the lightning bolt scar.

Upon hearing this the pub quieted down and the conversations that were going on were now replaced with her name being repeated by the patrons. Soon people were coming up to her and introducing themselves shaking her hand and saying how it was an honor to meet her. Holly was a surprised by all the attention she was getting but went along with it and shook hands back.

When that was all over Hagrid and McGonagall took her to the back of the pub and away from the crowd.

"Well now that that's all over let's say we get to getting your supplies." Hagrid said.

"But where will we be getting everything?" Holly asked not knowing how a back alley was going to help.

However instead of getting an answer Hagrid simply took a pink umbrella out of his large coat and used it to tap on certain spots on the brick wall in the alley. After he did this the bricks began to move and shift apart from each other opening up to reveal a cobbled stone street filled with shops and people buzzing about.

"This is Diagon Alley Ms Potter, the only place in London where a wizard can go to get all that they'll need for Hogwarts." Minerva told the girl.

All Holly could do though was stare in amazement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote the ending and added a couple sentences.

Holly looked around in amazement at all the shops and people. Everything was so lively and there were other kids shopping for Hogwarts as well. She saw owls and cats all along the cobblestone street and many things that would only exist in s fantasy book such as cauldrons and broomsticks meant for flying.

Hagrid was pointing out all the shops to her in which she would be getting her supplies and this made Holly think for a second.

"But how will I pay for all this? I don't have any money."

That's when McGonagall pointed down the street and indicated to a large marble building "No need to worry, that is where we're going first. Gringotts Bank." she informed the young girl.

"A bank?"

"Yup! Didn't think your parents left you with nothing now did you?" Hagrid replied.

Once inside the building Holly took notice of how strange the people working behind the counters looked. "What are these people?" she impulsively asked.

"Goblins. Not the friendliest bunch but they're clever and the best when it comes to handling money." she was informed by the giant again.

Reaching the main counter McGonagall got the attention of the goblin working behind it proclaiming that Holly was here to make a withdraw. In response the goblin looked down at the auburn haired girl with a grimace on his face.

"And does Ms Potter have her vault key?" it asked.

"I do! Have it right here." Hagrid replied for her pulling out a ring filled with many keys producing a small gold one and showing it to the goblin.

"Very well you may go." it said absently going back to it's previous task.

Holly began to follow Hagrid further into the bank but noticed that Mrs McGonagall was staying back.

"Aren't you coming Mrs McGonagall?" Holly asked curiously.

"No I am perfectly fine waiting here. I am not particularly fond of the process of getting to the vaults. You can go along with Hagrid I'll be right here when you get back." Minerva explained to the girl.

Holly suddenly became a bit nervous at what she said about getting to the vaults. What was the process anyway? Following after Hagrid she saw that they were heading towards what looked like a minecart of sorts.

"Come on now Holly best get this over with. I suggest you hold on tight as well." Hagrid told her. 

Holly got on and at first it didn't seem as bad as she thought until it started to gain speed and she felt like she would be thrown out at any second. She imagined this is what a roller coaster felt like and promptly decided to never get on one ever. Luckily it didn't last long and they soon came to a stop in front of a large iron door.

"Vault 687. Potter vault." the goblin attending the cart announced. Hagrid got off first and Holly followed. The goblin took the small key and inserted it into the lock on the door allowing it to be open. When it was and Holly got to take a look inside her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Inside the vault were practically mountains of coins ranging from gold silver and bronze. It was like a stumbling upon hidden treasure. There were other things in the vault like jewelry and gold dinnerware and even documents that looked very old.

"Is this all mine?" Holly asked in disbelief, all her life she had nothing to her name and now she was staring at riches beyond her imagining.

"Sure is. The gold coins are Galleons, silver are called Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, standard wizard's currency and what you'll be using to pay for your things." Hagrid informed her.  


She wish she could take a picture of this and show it to the Dursleys and rub it in their stingy faces. All her life they complained about how much she cost them when they barely did the minimum to care for her. They obviously had no clue any of this was here otherwise they would have been nicer in hopes of getting some of their grimy paws on all this.

Hagrid helped her put some of it into a small bag that seemed to have no limit to how much it could hold. Told her it was enough to cover her first few terms and was also informed that she could convert it to muggle pounds and she decided that that would be a good idea just in case. She never ever had this much money before, not that she ever had money to begin with but she was sure what she had in the bag was more than the Dursleys ever had in their whole life. She couldn't help but feel a little petty about that.

One bumpy cart ride later they were back at the main lobby and saw that Mrs McGonagall was still there waiting for them. She went up to inform her that they were back and in turn the old witch asked if she was ready to get her things. She said yes and so they left the bank and went about getting her supplies.

Their first stop at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Hagrid had excused himself saying he was going back to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up complaining about the Gringotts' carts. Mrs McGonagall too excused herself for a second stating she had official Hogwarts business to see to but that Holly should not worry and that she would be back by the time Holly was done.

Holly nervously stepped into the shop and was greeted by Madam Malkin herself. She was and old witch dressed all in mauve and cheerily asked "Hogwarts dear?". Holly nodded and was taken to the back of the shop where another girl about her age was also there standing on a stool and having her robes measured and pined by another worker.

Madam Malkin put Holly next to her on another stool and began to do the same with her. The other girl was a about the same height as Holy but had very bushy brown hair.

"Hogwarts too?" the girl had asked her.

"Mmhm." Holly replied.

"Isn't it exciting? I never new any of this existed until my birthday when I got a letter saying I was accepted into Hogwarts!" the girl explained excitedly.

"Me too."

"Really? Well I'm Hermione Granger. You?"

"Holly." was all she said not thinking it would be a good idea to say her full name.

"Nice to meet you Holly. I've already gotten all my books and even a few more. I've actually gotten all my things already I was so excited! I'm going to read up as much as I can before school starts. What about you?"

"Not yet this is my first stop."

"Really, well there are a lot of other kids here too and I met a few. Some were rather rude though and wouldn't even talk to me, hope I don't have any classes with them. Are going to get a pet? I'm trying to convince my parents to get me a cat. I always wanted one and this is the perfect excuse to ask for one." the girl continued to talk and Holly didn't know how to contribute to the conversation as someone never wanted to really talk with her before.

"Your all finished dear." the witch helping Hermione said.

"Oh well I guess this is it then, got everything I needed. I guess I'll see you at school then. Goodbye!" Hermione said as she left the store.

"Your all set as well deary." Madam Malkin told her as she handed her all her robes and uniform. Holly said her thanks and left the shop.

Just as she said Mrs McGonagall was waiting for her as she left the shop. They then went about getting everything else she needed. Her favorite shop was the book store _Flourish & Blotts_, and although she wasn't too happy by all the textbooks she had to get she still got other more recreational books she could read on her own time.

She was even able to buy new clothes for herself, not just second-hand clothes but real new clothes that actually fit her and looked nice too even if they did look a bit old fashioned.

Having gotten everything there was only one last thing to get. A wand.

"Where do I get a wand?" Holly asked McGonagall.

"The only place to get one here, at Olivander's" she told the girl pointing to a storefront that had said name above the door.

Holly went inside but Mrs McGonagall did not follow this time stating she had to do something very quick and to go ahead.

"Hello?" she called out to the seemingly empty shop. She stood there for a second before seeing a very old man emerge from behind a shelf. He took one look at her and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ms Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you." he said as he began to look through another shelf. "Seems like only yesterday that you mother and father were in here picking out their own wands." he spoke as he pulled out a box and opened it taking out a wand and handing it the her. "Perhaps this one. Go on give it a wave." he encouraged.

Holly did and in doing so caused many things to burst off of a very cluttered shelf. She quickly but gently placed the wand on the counter not wanting to cause any more messes.

"Apparently not."

Mr Olivander then proceeded to look for another wand and when he did find one he thought suitable he gave it to her as well to test out. "Lets try this one then."

Just like the first Holly gave it a wave and immediately cause a vase to burst into pieces. She put this one down on the counter as well. Olivander went further back into the shop to find another wand before stumbling upon a box that looked no different from all the others but it what was inside the box that had the old man thinking.

He looked at the box and then to Holly with a curious gaze. "I wonder." escaped his lips and he when back to the girl and handed her the wand. When she took it she could instantly feel the connection to it, as if it was made just for her. The wand caused a wind to blow through the shop moving her hair and exposing her scar.

"Curious." Olivander let out.

"What is?" Holly questioned

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Ms Potter. It so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in this wand also gave another feather, just one other, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother was the one that gave you that scar." he explained pointing to her forehead. Holly waa shocked by his words.

"The one who..." she trailed off as she absently touched her scar.

"The wand chooses the wizard Ms Potter. It's not always clear why but it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all He Who Must Not Be Named did great things as well, terrible things but still great." he told her.

Holly looked at the wand in her hands and could only feel conflicted about it. She paid for it and turned to leave when she saw Hagrid and Mrs McGonagall waiting outside for her. The giant had a large grin on his face and was holding a cage in his hand.

Walking outside she saw a beautiful snowy owl in the cage.

"Happy birthday Holly! Hope you like her." Hagrid said.

"She's beautiful! Thank you!" she said accepting the cage. Holly admired the bird and had to stop herself from crying as this was the first present she had ever gotten.

"We're glad you like her. An owl is a fine familiar for any wizard." McGonagall spoke.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron as Holly finally had all she needed. They sat down at a table and the deputy headmistress took this time to tell Holly all about the rules and laws of the wizarding world that she would now have to follow.

As a minor Holly was not allowed to use any magic in the muggle public and that doing so would result in expulsion and having her wand snapped in half rendering it useless forever. She was told though that she was allowed in the home.

But Holly didn't have a home to go to. Which made her ask a question she had been secretly thinking about for awhile now.

"Mrs McGonagall, if staying with the Dursleys is no longer safe where do I stay now?"

"About that, the reason I was gone earlier was to discuss that matter with Professor Dumbledore. We were able to locate the Dursleys and have a "talk" with them. We have also determined that Sirius Black has not been seen anywhere near Surrey so it has been decided that for the next month until the school year starts that you will stay with them, however this will be the last time you ever will as once the school year ends we will find a new home for you."

Holly was rather upset to hear that but if she could handle eleven years with them one more month wouldn't be so bad.

"And do not worry Mrs Figg has offered to check in on you and there will still be aurors monitoring the house, whether the Dursleys like it or not. And Professor Dumbledore was the one that had spoken to them so you have no need to worry about them." McGonagall assured her.

Although it did sound reassuring and it was only one month Holly was still not happy about having to stay with them again. But at lease she could flaunt her wealth to them and maybe even scare Dudley a bit with her wand.

Just four more weeks and she would never have to see them again.


	5. Hogwarts Express and New Friends

When Holly returned to Privet Drive she noticed an immediate difference in her living situation. She was no longer forced to stay in the cupboard but was instead given her own room. The room was actually Dudley's second bedroom where he kept all his toys and other things he didn't even use and Holly took joy in seeing his fat face looking so upset that he lost the room.

She also noticed that they were also being far nicer to her such as not making her do all the chores or blaming her for when things went wrong. Dudley was also keeping his distance from her and she was grateful for that but that didn't mean she didn't scare him at times by talking about the spells she could cast on him. She didn't really know how to cast any real spells yet but he didn't know that.

It wasn't so bad having to stay with them now. Her favorite part about this situation was that they were forced to take her with them when they went out. She remembers how they went to get Dudley knew clothes as he had grown out of his old ones and she decided to get somethings for herself. Her aunt tried to stop her but she just pulled out her own money and said it was fine. The look on her aunts face would stay with her forever.

She spent most of her time in her new room or with Mrs Figg. She usually read her textbooks studying up to make sure she was ready and even practiced with her wand a bit. _A History of Magic_ wasn't her favorite book as she found it boring but she did find a name in there that she really liked, Hedwig.

Holly decided that that's what she would name her owl as she had been having trouble finding a name for her and thought it was perfect, Hedwig seemed to like it as well.

The school year was only a week away and Hagrid said that he would be picking her up to take her to King's Cross Station. She had never been to a train station before let alone on a train so nervousness was seeping in with all the eagerness and excitement she was feeling.

Finally the day came. She had everything packed and all she had to do was wait for Hagrid. She made sure to tell the Dursleys goodbye and that this was most likely the last time they would ever see and speak to each other. They seemed grateful for that and she was as well. She also made sure to say that they would never cross her mind again.

Hagrid soon arrived to get her and after saying her final goodbyes to the Dursleys they were off. Before they left Privet Drive though Holly made sure to say goodbye to Mrs Figg as well and promised to write her when she got to school.

They then left and it didn't take long for them to get there and when they did she took notice of the stares she was getting. It made sense, she had a large trunk and other packages with her along with an owl, such a sight was bound to get a few stares. Hagrid was also very tall and drew a few stares himself.

They soon got to the platforms and that's when Hagrid informed her that he would have to leave early in order to prepare before the students arrived.

"Now here's your ticket and stick to your ticket now Holly. The train leaves soon so better get a move on. And trust me the second you get past the barrier you will no longer have anything to worry about. Now then I'll see you later tonight."

"9 3/4? But that doesn't sound very real." Holly stated.

"Oh but it is at lease to wizards it is." Hagrid told her and then took his leave.

She made their way to Platform 9 and Holly did not see any sign showing were 9 3/4 was. She was starting to think that maybe she was lost.

"Packed with muggles of course. C'mon platforms this way!" she suddenly heard someone say. Looking over to where she heard it she saw a redheaded woman with similarly redheaded children following her.

Holly was definitely sure she heard the woman say muggle and that's a word only wizards knew. She made her way over to the woman in hopes that she would be able to help her.

"Alright Percy you first." the woman said to the oldest boy. Then the boy went running straight at the wall and instead of crashing into it disappeared into it instead. What amazed her more was that people who were walking by didn't seem to notice at all, didn't eve glance or do a double take. She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight and that's when she knew she was indeed at the right place.

"Alright Fred you next." she said to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I am!" "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." the twins complained.

"Oh I'm sorry George." she replied motioning him to go.

"I'm only joking I am Fred." the twin said before disappearing into the wall with the other following behind him.

Holly then decided to go up to the woman and ask for help.

"Um excuse me. Could you tell me how to..."

"How to get onto the platform? Of course bo need to be nervous dear it's my Ronnie's first year as well." she said indicating to her older daughter, a girl with shoulder length red hair and a face adorned with freckles. "Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, best do it with a bit of a run." she instructed.

Holly thanked her and did as she said running straight at the wall. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but an impact never came as she effortlessly went through the wall and ended up in a completely new area. Looking around she saw a sigh the said 9 3/4 Hogwarts Express and then took notice of the very old scarlet colored steam train with its own sign saying Hogwarts Express as well.

There were many other people there already chattering about. The train was already filled with other students some hanging out the windows talking with there families. Holly pushed her trolley along and delivered it to the baggage car so it could be loaded and Hedwig was taken as well to be put away with the other owls and pets other students had brought with them.

Holly said goodbye to the owl and told her they would see each other at school

Walking along the train she took in all the sights passing a round faced boy in the meantime lamenting to his parents about his lost pet. She also saw a crowed of other kids huddled around a boy with dreadlocks asking them to show them whatever it was he had. He did and the crowed mostly the girls in it shrieked in terror.

Making her to the end of the platform she stepped inside a nearly empty car and looked for a vacant compartment. She saw some were already filled and one had only one passenger but he was asleep and looked like an adult rather than a student so she moved on from that one.

She finally found and empty one and sat down and stared out the window. All over the platform she saw parents and grandparents saying goodbye to their kids as they boarded the train some with tears in their eyes. Holly couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She also saw the woman that had helped her earlier talking with her kids before they too got on. She thought of how nice it must be to have siblings. She then heard the train whistle and felt it lurch forward. They were officially off to Hogwarts.

Holly watched as the train left the station and continued to until it was no long in sight. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in and felt herself relax. But then the door to the compartment slid open and Holly noticed it was the redheaded girl from before looking a bit sheepish.

"Um is it alright if I sit with you everywhere else is full?" the girl asked.

"Oh sure I don't mind." she said gesturing to the seat opposite of her.

"Thank you." she said taking the seat. "I'm Ronnie by the way, Ronnie Weasley. It's actually Rhonda but everyone calls me Ronnie."

"It's nice to meet you Ronnie I'm Holly, Holly Potter."

"Holly Potter? Does that mean your...you have the...?" Ronnie trailed off as she pointed to her forehead.

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Holly said moving her bangs out of the way to expose her lighting bolt scar.

"Woah." was all Ronnie could say upon seeing the famed scar.

The girls were then interrupted by an old woman pushing a cart filled with colorful goodies and treats. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she sweetly asked. Ronnie declined saying she already had something but Holly was a bit more tempted and decided to get a few things, actually she nearly bought everything off the cart having never seen such colorful treats before. She's never even had candy before.

She offered to share with Ronnie who declined at first but Holly easily persuaded her. The auburn haired girl had never had anything of her own to share with with anyone so finally being able to do so made her very happy.

Ronnie told Holly what all the candies and sweets were and what flavors they had. She was trying jellybeans that came in all sorts of flavors until Ronnie told her all the nasty flavors she could possibly get. She then turned her attention to a chocolate frog.

"These aren't real frogs are they?"

"No its just a spell. But its the cards you want, each one has a trading card of a famous witch or wizard got about five hundred of them." the ginger informed her.

Holly opened the box up and indeed saw a chocolate frog but before she got to eat it it made it's escape out the opened window. She had more though so she wasn't all that upset at the loss of the treat and turned her attention to the card inside.

"I got Dumbledore!" she said excitedly.

"I got about six of him he's very common, all the popular ones are." Ronnie said.

They talked a bit more until Holly noticed a movement coming from under Ronnie's jacket. "What's that?" Holly asked.

"Oh him?" the girl said opening her jacket to reveal a large fat rat. "This is Scabbers, he's my pet. Well actually he's my brother's pet, my older Percy found him about ten years ago, felt bad for him. But when he became a prefect mom got him an owl so he was handed down to me. I don't think he liked the change though since he seems to be so nervous lately."

"Ten years? That's old for a rodent." Holly said.

"Yeah, family is starting to think he's on his last leg with how he's been acting but I think he's got a few years left in him."

"You have three brothers right?" the bespectacled girl asked remembering the other boys she saw back on the platform.

"Five actually. My two oldest brothers have already graduated and moved out."

"I wish I had brothers, or any siblings for that matter."

"No you don't. All my brothers do is tease and make fun of me just cuz I'm the first girl. And they never let me play quidditch with them either." Ronnie complained.

"What's quidditch?" Holly asked. She remembers seeing that word in a few of her books but she had no idea what it meant.

Ronnie was kind enough to tell her all that she knew. It turns out quidditch was a game played on broomsticks evolving numerous balls and goals. It was apparently the top sport in the wizarding world and no other sport came close to it's popularity. Holly wanted to play it it sound so fun but Ronnie informed her that first years weren't allowed.

The girls were then startled by the door being opened and saw a brown haired round faced boy about to ask them something but was only able to stammer out a few words before shutting the door and leaving. Holly and Ronnie looked at each other in confusion.

"Who was that?" Holly asked.

"I think his name is Neville, I don't really know him though." Ronnie said.

But soon the boy returned or was rather forced to by a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. It took her a second but Ronnie recognized the girl as the one she met when getting her own uniform a month ago.

"Have you two seen a toad? It's his pet and he's lost it." the girl asked.

"Sorry only chocolate frogs in here." Ronnie replied.

The girl sighed and was about to leave with the shy boy when she suddenly took notice of Holly. "Oh I remember you! We met in Diagon Alley. Holly right? I'm Hermione Granger in case you forgot. And you are." she asked Ronnie.

"Uh Ronnie Weasley."

"Pleasure. And this id Neville."

"Um Hi." the boy, Neville replied shyly.

"Mmhm it's nice to see you again." Holly replied. But then the girl, Hermione she remembered then also took notice of the exposed scar on her forehead.

"Wait your Holly Potter! I've read all about you! You're featured in quite a few books like _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ " Hermione informed her.

"I am?" Holly asked a bit shocked to. She had no idea she was in any books.

"Didn't you know? I would've found out all that I could if it were me!" she said taking a seat in the compartment and dragging Neville along with her, the search for the toad seemingly abandoned. "I got a few extra books for background reading and I've already went over and memorized all our set books have you. I've even practiced a few spells and they've all worked for me. What about you three? What houses do you think you'll be in? I've been asking around and I think Ravenclaw would be the best since they focus greatly on academics but Gryffindor sounds like a good choice as well." Hermione rambled on rather quickly.

"You don't get to choose you house though." Neville chimed in though in a very quiet voice.

"You don't?" Hermione asked.

"My brothers told me you had to take a test but they didn't say what kind of test. I mean they did say something about fighting a troll but I think they were lying." Ronnie said.

 _"A Troll?"_ Holly thought nervously. She really did hope that was just a lie.

The four talked a little while more until the train suddenly came to a stop. This caused the four of them to almost fall out of their seats. Then the train suddenly got cold and the lights went out. They could the hear other students gasp or yell in surprise and they soon got worried that the train might have broken down. Holly soon got fearful that it might have something to do with Sirius Black. They he may have stopped the train somehow in order to get to her.

Then they heard the sound of deep rattling breaths that seemed to be coming closer. Holly then saw a flowing black cloak glide by the door and stop, turning to face the door and look at them through the window.

It then opened the compartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been thinking of having the golden trio in different houses but i'm not sure yet. like Holly in Slytherin Ronnie in Hufflepuff and Hermione in Ravenclaw. Let me know what you think on this or if I should have them all remain in Gryffindor.


	6. Hogwarts

Never before has Holly ever felt so scared in her entire life. She was in such shock and fear that she couldn't even scream for help. The dark floating figure had opened the compartment door and but had yet to step inside. It's head didn't move but she could tell it was looking at all of them like prey.

She felt cold despite the warm sun outside and she wanted nothing more than to scream for help but no sound would come out of her mouth. It was the same for the other three children in the compartment as they all stared wide eyed and terrified at the cloaked thing. Then it finally came inside and the four of them scooted away closer to the window. They were trapped.

Then the thing suddenly turned its head it rattling breathing getting louder as Holly new that despite not seeing its eyes that it was starring at her. All of a sudden she felt faint like her life was being sucked out of her and she swore she heard a woman screaming. She felt like this was the end of her short life.

Until suddenly right before fainting she saw a bright light shine from behind the creature and saw it flee from the room while the others finally found their voices and screamed. Holly fainted as she saw a man enter.

**...**

"Holly! Holly wake up! The thing is gone." someone said into her ear.

Holly stirred at the voice and pushed herself up from the seat. Looking around she saw that she was still on the train though it was still motionless. She saw Ronnie Hermione and Neville looking at her with concerned faces and that there was someone else in the there with them. It was a pale man with a scared face.

"What happened? What was that thing?" she asked still startled by what had happened.

"You fainted. And that thing was called a dementor, a guard of Azkaban prison and was most likely searching for Sirius Black." the man explained. Holly looked at him and couldn't help but feel she had seen this man before.

"Who are you?" Holly asked the man.

"Remus Lupin, I'll be one of your teachers this year." the introduced and then handed Holly a piece of chocolate. "Here it'll help. Don't worry the dementor is gone and the train will be starting up soon and we'll be safe at Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a talk with the driver. I'll see you all at school." Remus said as he took his leave.

"He was the one that saved us from that thing." Hermione informed her.

"Was I the only one that fainted?"

"Yeah but I almost did too. I felt so scared." Neville said.

"Yeah I felt like I'd never be happy ever again." Ronnie added shaking and holding Scabbers close to her. The rat was shaking as well and trying to get away as if it knew it was in danger.

The train started up again and the sun was almost down. Neville and Hermione left back to their original compartments now that it seemed safe to do so and Holly and Ronnie took this chance to change into there own robes and prepare for their first day of school, or rather night. Holly looked out the window and say that the sky was filling with stars and by the time they finally arrived at Hogwarts the moon was high in the sky.

Leaving the train Holly suddenly felt like she could breath again. The moment she woke up she felt scared and on alert just in case that thing returned but now being finally at school she felt much safer. Walking along the train with Ronnie they eventually saw Hermione and Neville and met up with them. Although all four were still a bit shooken up from earlier they were also excited to finally be at Hogwarts.

They could see the large castle from the station and stared in awe at it.

"It's way better than how my brothers described it." Ronnie said.

"Okay first years this way! All other years to the carriages!" yelled a familiar voice. Looking over Holly saw non other than Hagrid and went over to him.

"Hi Hagrid!" Holly greeted.

"Hello Holly good to see you made it. Are you all right? Heard there was an...incident with the train." Hagrid asked concern showing under his beard.

"Oh I'm okay." Holly lied. The other three had joined her and she could see Hermione's face show disapproval of the lie but Holly did not want to worry anyone so she did not say anymore about it.

"Well okay. Now then all first years this way to the lake!" Hagrid announced as he lead all the first years away.

"Why the lake?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts tradition! All first years arrive by boat on the lake." the giant explained as the large group of children reached the dark body of water. "Alright hop aboard only four to a boat no more no less!" instructed Hagrid as he indicated to many small row boats along the shore.

She hopped into a boat with Ronnie along with Hermione and Neville. In the boat next to them was a girl who introduced herself as Lavender and couldn't stop squealing in excitement and delight about finally being at Hogwarts. As all the boats filled up Holly did not see a single one with oars so she had no idea how exactly they were going to cross the lake.

Soon though after all the boats were filled and Hagrid entered his own the boats soon began to move on their own no oars needed. That's when Holly realized that magic was going to play a very large role in her life now and had to stop rationalizing things like a muggle.

They floated across the lake and thanks to the bright moon they all got to see Hogwarts in all it's glory. It was much bigger than she at first thought and she couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Did you know there's a giant squid in the lake? My brothers are always playing with it." Ronnie said to her.

Holly really wished she hadn't said that. But they soon docked at and were lead up a flight of stairs to the main hall of the castle. Hagrid then said that they would soon be taken inside by the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall. Before taking his leave though the giant pulled a toad out from his large coat and asked if it belonged to anyone. Neville immediately claimed the toad as his thanking Hagrid for finding it.

As the kids were left alone they all began to talk amongst themselves theorizing how they were going to be placed into houses and which ones they would be in.

"My parents and all my brothers were put in Gryffindor so I think it's safe to say I'll be put in too." Ronnie said.

"My parents too but I think I might be in Hufflepuff." replied Neville.

But while some talked about the houses others talked about what happened on the train and were whispering about what caused it. Some said it was probably because the train was old while others said it was because something was on the tracks. But the truth is it was because of that dementor thing boarding the train and only Holly Ronnie Hermione and Neville knew that for sure.

Holly didn't want to think about that anymore though and blocked out those comments instead thinking about the houses. She'll admit she didn't read up on them much and only really knew the names. She overheard a boy bragging about how all of his family were always sorted into Slytherin. She didn't much get why there were separate houses but she was hoping to at lease be in the same one as her new friends. They were friends right?

The chattering was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening students I am Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. First and foremost I would like to apologize for the delay with the train earlier, it does not usually happen and I assure you it won't happen again in the following years to come. Secondly, welcome to Hogwarts, in just a few moments you all will officially join your new classmates but before you can take a seat with your new houses you will first need to me sorted into them. While you are hear your houses will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking will lose points. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall announced before going back into the main hall in order to prepare.

The chattering started up again and Holly heard a few comments that made her feel embarrassed. "Hey did you here? Holly Potter is in our class this year!" "The Girl Who Lived?" "Who's that?" "Which girl is it?" "Is the thing about her scar true?" "Fess up which one of you is Holly Potter!"

The comments continued as Holly's face grew redder and she did her best to hide her scar behind her bangs. A platinum blonde haired boy asked a few of the girls if they were her but they all obviously weren't.

Luckily the search for her was ended when McGonagall returned in order to lead them into the hall. When they all followed her in Holly saw four very long tables filled with students all eagerly watching them. At the end of the tables she saw a very old and worn hat sitting atop a stool and beyond that at the very back of the room she saw another long table with who she assumed were the teachers. When close enough saw the teacher from the train and hoped she can get the chance to properly thank him.

They were all stopped once the reached the end of the tables and were told the the Headmaster would say a few words. The sitting directly in the middle of the table stood up. He was tall with a very long silver beard, he was dressed much like a wizard in a children's picture book would with long robes and half moon glasses that rested on a long crooked nose.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts first and foremost as some of you have heard and others not that the criminal Sirius Black has escaped Azakan prison. Until Black is captured the school is to play host to the guards of Azkaban the Dementors. Please note that they are prohibited from entering school grounds and if you see one we urge you to inform a teacher immediately. And a word of caution, Dementors are vicious creatures and do not distinguish between the ones they hunt and those who get in the way. But please note that they will not interfere with any school activities and to not walk the halls with fear."

With that his speech was over and McGonagall then spoke and drew their attention to the old at on the stool and informed them all that this hat was the Sorting Hat and that it was what was going to decide which house they would be in and that it's decision was final. Holly was at a loss for words not understanding how a hat was going to decide their houses.

However her question was soon answered when the hat suddenly began to move and even speak or rather sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall erupted in applause once the song was over. Holly would admit the song was rather entertaining. Once the hall quieted down again Professor McGonagall then announced that she would be calling names and for the students to come up to be sorted. As she called the first name Holly suddenly became nervous and wondered.

_"Just what house will I be in?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my fic Dumbledore hired Remus specifically because of Sirius's escape since he felt that Remus would be helpful in capturing him since he was close to him. Also no Dumbledore bashing in here he's just doing what he thinks is best, he's very old and has been betrayed before so it's not unlikely that he would think Sirius would be capable of betraying the Order. And yes I just copy/pasted the song no way am I writing all that.


	7. Houses, Friends and...Friends?

Holly got even more nervous as the names were slowly read off and kids were put into their new houses. Soon it was Hermione's turn and she gave herself a little pep talk before walking up. The hat was placed on her bushy head and made his analysis of her.

"Hm yes very studious this one is...Ravenclaw!" it chose and Hermione let out a sigh and went to the applauding table. She gave a quick small wave to her and Ronnie and they gave one back.

Then Neville was called and he was even more nervous than she was. The hat was placed and he was almost immediately put into Gryffindor. Neville tried to argue and ask for Hufflepuff but thats decision was final and Neville went to his new table.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor too if I'm not my brothers would tease me to no end about it." Ronnie whispered to her.

"Well Neville did say we can't chose ourselves so even if we are in different houses I'm sure the hat made the right decision, it wouldn't be used if it didn't."

"Guess your right. If we are in different houses we'll still be friends right."

"Yeah." Holly reassured and Ronnie smiled.

Holly never had someone to call a friend before and neither had Ronnie. Growing up with so many siblings there had never been much of a reason to make friends when she had her sister or brothers to play with even if her twin brothers Fred and George liked to play pranks on her and her sister from time to time. Didn't help they lived in the countryside without a lot of neighbors near by.

Then another name was called and it was the blonde boy that was looking for her earlier. He had a smug haughty expression on his face and looked like he already knew what house he would be in. The hat didn't even touch if head before yelling out "Slytherin!" and then he practically strutted over to the table.

The next named to be called was Holly's and the room seemed to grow even more quiet aside from the whispers of her name. Holly slowly made her way to the stool and took a seat. She felt so many eyes on her as the hat was placed on her auburn head.

"Hm let's see...a bit difficult this one is hmm..." Holly was getting nervous as the hat took longer to decide than the other kids before until it suddenly yelled out "Slytherin!"

Holly let out a relieved sigh and went went of to the table under the green and silver banners. The table was applauding like before but she could also feel all eyes in the room on her making her feel awkward and uncomfortable. She sat down in the open seat next to the blonde boy and watched as the rest of the students were placed.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." the boy introduced himself as he held out his hand to shake. She shook it back and introduced herself "Holly Potter."

"So you're the famed Holly Potter?"

"I guess so."

It was then Ronnie's turn to be sorted and the ginger nervously sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her bobbed hair.

"Another Weasley!? Let's see where I should put this one hm...Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled and Ronnie sat at the Hufflepuff's table. They two girls caught each other's eyes through the people between and waved at each other.

Holly was a bit disappointed that her new friends were in different houses than her but she was sure that they would still be able to see each other and that it was just dorm placement.

The last one to get sorted was a boy named Blaize Zabini and he was put in Slytherin too. He took a seat next to Holly and introduced himself to his new housemates. 

Now that all the new students had been sorted Dumbledore got up from his seat at the head table and announced for the feast to begin. As if on cue the table was suddenly filled with delicious food, more food than Holly had ever seen before. Everyone began digging into the food and Holly followed suit enjoying such a grand meal.

However while digging in Holly as well as the other first years were startled by the sudden arrival of transparent floating people. An older student informed them that they were the ghosts of Hogwarts and that there were many of them. Holly saw as they all floated around introducing themselves to the students and such. She took notice of their clothes and how they all looked to be from different eras of history.

Once the shock of the ghosts arrival wore off and they all ate everyone began talking and getting to know each other. It appeared that many of them already knew each other from before school, Draco had been friends with the two boys beside him Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle since they were young. Holly couldn't help but feel a little left out by all this.

"So your Holly Potter then? So is it true you lived with muggles?" a girl across from her asked in a snobby snooty tone. Her name was Pansy and she reminded her of her aunt and how she often had her nose stuck up so it looked like she was staring down at everyone.

"Yeah I was." Holly answered.

"What was it like?" Another girl, Daphne asked.

"Terrible, at lease my relatives were. Most muggles are rather nice."

"Really? So have you've been in an automobile before?" someone else asked.

Holly then spent the next few minutes telling everyone about the muggle world to her new housemates, learning that many of them had never even met a muggle before. As she spoke she felt as if someone was staring at her. Turning her head she saw that one of the teachers was looking in her direction.

"Who's that?" Holly asked.

"Oh that's Professor Snape, he's our head of house and also my Godfather." Draco answered her. "And the one next to him is my Uncle Regulus, he teaches history, Professor Snape teaches potions."

"I'm guessing you're going to be good at those subjects then."

"Of course I will be, in fact I'm good at all subjects." the blonde bragged, Holly's sarcastic joke going over his head but a few of the others were trying not to laugh at it.

She could see Hermione Ronnie and Neville at their own tables, Hermione seemed to be doing alright talking with the other Ravenclaws but Ronnie looked a bit annoyed as she could see her twin brothers kept talking to her. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell they were joking or making fun of her by Ronnie's expression alone.

Neville on the other hand still looked very shy and out of place even though he was talking to the others at the table. Her Ronnie and Hermione were probably the only ones he knew so it made sense as to why.

As they all continued to eat Holly got to know her classmates more especially Draco and Pansy since they seemed to love talking about themselves. Holly was glad to be getting along with her new housemates, this was the first time she actually to sit and talk with other kids like this. When she went to school with Dudley everyone avoided her in fear of becoming a target too, whenever someone did talk to her or ask her to play at recess the fat oaf would start teasing them so no one ever wanted to be her friend.

But now that the pig was no longer a factor in her life she was free to make friends with whoever without worrying. As she was telling Draco what a telephone was the food on the table disappeared and it was announced that it was time for all students to go to their dorms.

The prefect of their house gathered all the first years and lead them to their dorm. The Hufflepuff students walked along with them for a while why the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went the other way up long flights of stairs. Holly and Ronnie were able to talk for a bit before they had to go separate ways. They were lead deep down into the dungeons of the castle before finally coming to a door.

Their prefect said a password to open the door and then informed them how the password changes every fortnight and to make sure to check the notice board to see the new password. 

Stepping inside Holly was surprised to see that the dungeon was rather nice looking with tapestries hanging ornately carved fireplaces and lavish furniture. She looked over to the windows and saw that the entire dormitory was underwater and she could see fish swimming close to the window.

As they took in what will be their new home for the next ten months their head of house made himself known to them.

"Students I am Severus Snape. I am your head of house as well as your potions teacher. From this day on you are all Slytherins and therefore have a reputation to uphold. We proudly wear our colors of emerald and silver the colors of our founder Salazar Slytherin. As Slytherins I will not except any foolishness or behavior that will reflect badly upon our house. We are cunning and ambitious and we strive only for the best in life and in ourselves. We have also won the house cup for the past six years in a row and I expect to win it for a seventh time. Now off to bed tomorrow is the first day of classes." with all that said he dismissed himself and the prefects showed them to their new rooms.

Holly didn't fail to notice how Snape would occasionally glance her while he spoke. He looked at her as if she was someone he recognized but wasn't to sure. Maybe he knew her parents and that's why?

The girls went to their own room while the boys went to theirs. Holly was surprised to see her luggage and everyone else's had already been delivered to the dorm and put at the foot of there assigned beds. She was also happy to see that Hedwig was there as well as were other student pets. She sat down on her new bed and noticed it was much comfier than what she was forced to sleep on at the Dursley's place.

"So Potter is it true you have a scar on your head? Can't really tell due to your bangs." Pansy said with a smirk on her face. Holly guessed that Pansy thought she was sensitive about it.

"You mean the one I got from Voldemort?" She nonchalantly said as she moved her bangs to reveal the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

The other girls flinched and gasped at her casual use of such a cursed name. Holly didn't understand why the name was so feared but even if it was she didn't fear it at all. A name is just a name and the man that owned it was gone due to her.

Pansy shut her mouth after that and Holly was glad as she seemed to much like Dudley only as a girl. The other girls were more friendly and they got along pretty well, she told them what muggle life was like and they in turn told her more about growing up in fully wizard households. She was glad to be making friends and was surprised by how easy it was when she wasn't being harassed by Dudley.

It was almost time for bed and Holly let Hedwig out so she could finally stretch her wings. There was a chute in the dorms specifically for owls so they could come and go as they pleased and she let her go through it. Holly and the other girls got ready for bed and the girl next to her Daphne said that this was her first night away from home.

Two other girls, twins named Flora and Hestia also said it was for them too as did Millicent Bulstrode and everyone else except for Holly. She had no home to miss except maybe Mrs Figg but for now Hogwarts was her home and she felt like this was where she belonged.

Soon everyone was asleep and Holly dreamt of the train and that dementor. It was more a nightmare than a dream and she felt scarred until she was finally saved by a white light and then heard a dog howl. This caused her to wake up and notice the clock on the wall showing that it was early morning and almost time to get ready for classes. As Holly sat there and waited for the other girls to wake up there was a name on her mind that the dream forced her to think of.

"Uncle Moony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Slytherin Holly Hufflepuff Ronnie and Ravenclaw Hermione! I like to think their friendship is stronger than silly house politics. Also Regulus is a teacher cuz he's important to the story. He was acquitted of being a death eater due to his age and the fact he didn't really do anything accept get the Dark Mark. IDK if Dumbledore knows about the locket yet I haven't thought that though yet but I'll leave all that for the end of first year or beginning of second year.


	8. Classes and Suspicion. (Edited)

Holly had no idea where the name Moony came from or why he was her uncle. She thought that perhaps it was a name she saw in her textbooks but couldn't think of which one. However the auburn haired girl didn't think to much about it as she had more important things to worry about, like getting ready for her first day of classes.

She was so excited to start learning that she had gotten dressed and ready for the day faster than she ever did before. Not only was she going to learn about magic but there was no Dudley to ruin it for her either.Leaving the dorm before any of the other first years she managed to find the great hall and as she neared the Slytherin table she saw Hermione was up and having breakfast already as well.

Going over to her and saying good morning the two began to chat. Hermione was just as excited as her for classes and had woken up before everyone else as well and had spent most of her morning studying in order to make sure she was prepared for any lesson they could have.

As the hall began to fill up with more students Holly took notice that a certain ginger wasn't there. Scanning the Hufflepuff table she didn't see Ronnie anywhere among the see of blondes and brunettes. This made her feel worried, from the outside it was easy to see that Hogwarts was a very big place and she thought Ronnie may have gotten lost.

This worry only grew as breakfast soon ended and everyone was getting ready for the first class of the year. The once excited Holly was now only feeling worried and upset that she would have to have her first class without her new friend. All she could do though was walk to class with Hermione and hope that Ronnie finds her way as well.

Their first ever class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Holly knew Mrs. McGonagall and knew she would be a strict teacher so she made sure to study beforehand. Her and Hermione sat at one of the front tables all the while not noticing the looks the other Slytherins where giving her. As Mrs. McGonagall gave an introduction and told them a few more school rules when all of a sudden Ronnie burst through the classroom doors and took an empty seat next to her and Hermione apologizing for being late.

"Being late is worthy of point reduction Ms Weasley, however I will let it slide only this once as it is your first day but do not let it happen again." McGonagall chastised her.

"I won't, thank you." Ronnie replied.

Holly didn't fail to notice that Ronnie looked rather upset, not for being tardy but for something else something far more serious it seemed. She mouthed a "What's wrong?" to her but the ginger said she'll tell her later.

As class went on Ronnie seemed to pay little attention continuing to look glum and distracted by something. Holly wanted so desperately to ask what was wrong and comfort her but knew she would have to wait until after class to do so.

McGonagall was a good teacher but Holly was just as distracted as Ronnie by Ronnie and knew she would have to get notes from Hermione who seemed to be writing down everything the deputy headmistress was saying. Once class was finally over and they were to go to there next one Holly pulled Ronnie aside and finally asked.

"Whats wrong? You look so upset." Ronnie hesitated for a moment before confessing.

"I lost Scabbers." she said in a sad quiet voice. "He was with me last night when I went to bed but this morning he was gone. I spent all morning trying to look for him but I couldn't find him at all. This place is so big who knows where he could be. And he's so old too." Ronnie lamented to Holly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine rats are really smart. Maybe he remembers being here before and went to find your brother? You said he used to be his right? Also Neville found his toad so I'm sure you'll find Scabbers too!" Holly said trying her best to comfort and reassure her friend.

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll ask Percy at lunch if he's seen him at all. I just hope he's okay he's already missing a toe I don't want him to loose another. I just hope Percy won't be too upset with me."

The two girls then went to there next class which was charms. There teacher was Filius Flitwick who was also the head of Ravenclaw. Hermione was already there with everything ready to go parchment, quill wand and textbook laying out in front of her.

Ronnie and Holly sat next to her waiting for class to begin. They were given an introduction and taught their very first charm Wingardium Leviosa. They were all given feathers and told the wand movements on which to use as well as how to pronounce the spell properly.

Hermione had gotten right on her first try and was able the levitate the feather very high. Holly did as well but her feather didn't get as high as hers did. Ronnie had a bit of trouble pronouncing the spell at first to which Hermione corrected her in a bit of a condescending tone. Ronnie was able to get it eventually but it didn't float very high.

So far Holly had been enjoying her classes and had even forgotten about Sirius Black. That is until their next class History of Magic.

"Good afternoon class I am Regulus Black and I will be your History of Magic professor for the next seven years. If you see a ghost by the name of Binns he is the former history professor and sometimes forgets he is dead and therefor retired."

 _("Black?")_ Holly thought suddenly being reminded of Sirius Black. Where they related by any chance? Possibly but Black isn't an uncommon surname so it must be a coincidence. Then she remembered that Draco had said Professor Black was his uncle so maybe she could ask him about it.

The class went on like all the others by mainly being an introduction but Holly was having a hard time concentrating as she couldn't get her worries of the two Blacks being related making her feel very nervous. Professor Black didn't give off any hint of being malicious or dangerous and was in fact very nice and answered all questions asked and made sure everyone understood the lesson.

Although Professor Black proved to be a good teacher and person she was still glad when his class was finally over. Up next was broom flying and Holly was sure this was going to be the best class of all. She always knew witches road on brooms but never once thought that she would ever be able to until a month ago.

A part of her was extremely excited especially with Ronnie going on about how she would ride her older brothers brooms and how it was so fun. Another part of her was extremely worried and feared the possibility of falling off and getting hurt. Her only experience with a broom was using it to sweep.

As they all made their way to the field they would be practicing at Holly started to get annoyed at how Draco kept bragging about his broom flying skills. He even told a few obviously made up stories about flying around London but Holly stopped paying attention, she never understood why people would make up such silly stories like that. Then again in a world where one can fly stories to have to be pretty outlandish to impress.

As they all gathered on the field their broom flying instructor Madam Hooch loudly blew her whistle and ordered them all to pick a broom that was on the ground and line up. Once they all had chosen a broom and lined up as told Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and commanded them to hold out their hand over their brooms and say "Up!".

They all did and much to Holly's surprise the old broom shot up into her hand as did a few of the other's students brooms. Some brooms remained on the ground unmoving or twirling around struggling to rise up. It took Hermione a few times and Holly could hear the frustration growing in her voice before the broom finally floated up.

Ronnie had to order it a few times as well but instead of floating up it shot up fast and struck her in the face. Holly felt bad for laughing at her but it was rather funny. After a minute almost everyone had their broom except for one, Neville. After another minute or so Madam Hooch dimply told him to pick it up and so he did a bit embarrassed at being the only one that had to.

After that they were instructed to mount their brooms and they did and Holly was glad it wasn't as uncomfortable as they looked. The brooms themselves looked a few centuries old and definitely not like the polished ones she remembered seeing in Diagon Alley. As Madam Hooch was giving them instructions on how to lift off Neville began to float up before being told it was okay.

Madam Hooch was not impressed and ordered Neville down but the boy exclaimed he didn't know how and after floating a few more feet fell down hard on the ground causing Holly on a few others to wince at the sight.

It was clear Neville was in pain so Madam Hooch escorted him to the medical wing but not before informing the students to stay firmly on the ground otherwise they would be on the next train to Kings Cross.

With the teacher gone the students took this opportunity to chat and lounge around enjoying the surprise free period. Draco wasted no time in making fun of Neville, calling him a lump. This made the other Slytherins laugh excluding Holly, she found no humor in name calling, she had gotten enough of that at Privet Drive to know how much it could hurt.

A Gryffindor girl who Holly thinks was called Parvari told Draco to shut up which caused Pansy to shoot back, making fun of her for defending Neville and suggesting that she had a crush on him.

"Look at what Longbottom dropped! The stupid remembrall his Gran gave to him!" Draco suddenly said as he picked up and held up a small orb. "Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, maybe up in a tree, or on the school roof." the blonde nastily suggested as the other Slytherins goaded him on.

"You'll get in trouble if you do that. Someone might tell on you when Madam Hooch gets back." Holly said quickly not wanting Draco to add salt to Neville's wounds, but also not wanting for her housemates to gang up on her.

"Probably right Potter, wouldn't hold it above Gryffindors not to tattle." Draco agreed as he flung the remembrall as far as he could into the grass.

Soon Madam Hooch returned with Neville who looked healed up but by that time class was nearly over so no real lessons could take place and they were let off for lunch. But while everyone left Holly stayed back and looked for the remembrall and when she did secretly gave it back to Neville though left out the part about Draco.

Although Ronnie was happy for it to finally be lunchtime as she had been starving since she had missed breakfast she lamented that she felt bad for wanting to eat since Scabbers was probably starving as well.

As they walked to lunch Holly decided that this was a good opportunity to ask Draco about Professor Black. She stopped him before they entered the Hall and asked to talk in private. A few of the other boys made "Ooos" at him but he told them to shut up but agreed to talk to her.

"Hey Malfoy you said Professor Black is your uncle right?"

"Yes why?"

"Well is he by chance related to Sirius Black?"

"Um actually he is, their brothers. But my family doesn't really talk about him or a couple other relatives for that matter." Draco said confirming her suspicions. "You don't to worry of them being in cahoots though my mom told me they had a very strained relationship."

"I see, thank you Malfoy." she turning to go to lunch but before she could the blonde boy stopped her.

"Oh and just some advice Potter be careful with who you associate with. It's best to stick with those in your house."

"Why?"

"Slytherins stick together and it's important to have loyalty to your housemates that's what my parents have always told me." Malfoy explained before going to enter the the Hall.

Holly didn't really understand what he meant by that. Shouldn't loyalty be given to the school and classmates as a whole? Besides being friends with only those in your house seemed a bit rather isolating and rude especially since a lot of kids meet on the train before they are even sorted. To immediately abandon that person just because they wear a different color than you was a silly thing to do.

After lunch it was time for their next class Potions. It was the class that was taught by her head of house Professor Snape. Holly remembers thinking how he seemed like a no nonsense strict teacher from his introduction from last night but Draco had spent all of lunch talking about how excited he was for potions class and how Professor Snape was such a good teacher and how he tutored him before school started so he would be well prepared.

The classroom itself was located in the dungeons which made sense to Holly. The room was filled with jars and vials of various things, small cauldrons perfect for small hands to work with. The teacher was not there yet but everyone already knew to go to their seats and prepare for whatever assignment they would be given on the first day.

They all sat down and started to talk and gossip about what they would be learning and if they were allowed to make the potions outside of class time. As the conversations grew the door to the classroom was opened and in stepped the teacher Professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. No silly incantations. Although I don't expect many of you to appreciate the art and subtle science that is potion making but for the select few of you that have the skills necessary I do expect great things." he said to the class looking specifically at the Slytherin students.

Snape was indeed rather strict and did not waste much time on getting to the lesson. He made sure to inform the students that he will not be repeating his instructions and that they all had better pay close attention. Holly found it rather easy as did many of the Slytherins causing Snape to give the house points. On the other hand Neville had done something wrong causing his potion to fail and being sent to the medical wing as well as losing points for his house.

Holly felt bad for Neville and hoped he would be fine but this also caused her to focus more on her potion and make sure she didn't make any mistakes of her own. As class went on Holly noticed how Snape only complimented those in his house on their potions and barely acknowledged anyone else's. Holly noticed how this annoyed Hermione who wanted at lease some recognition on her work but was not getting it.

Potions wasn't really unpleasant but it was by far the most demanding of the subjects so far mainly because of Snape. He did indeed play favorites especially with Draco who Holly remembered saying he was his Godfather. She was glad when class was finally over and they could go to their next and last one of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Our defense teacher is Remus Lupin, he was the one who saved us on the train." Hermione reminded them as they went to class. Holly was rather excited for this class as she wanted to properly thank him for yesterday.

Mr Lupin was scary at first glance with his scared face but when he spoke he spoke very kindly. His suit looked worn and old and his face was a bit gaunt and sickly looking but he managed to teach class just fine. Although he talked about some scary creatures and subjects he made class fun and seemed to enjoy teaching, much more than Snape did.

No matter what silly question was asked or how many times it was asked he answered them all and made sure everyone understood the lesson. Holly felt like this would be her favorite class for the next seven years. When the lesson was finally over and the other students were leaving exhausted from the firat day of school Holly went up to Mr Lupin.

"Um Professor Lupin?" she called out a bit nervously.

"Yes Ms Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to thank you, for yesterday, with that thing that came onto the train."

"You're very welcome Ms Potter. I hope that one day you will be able to learn to drive them away on your own."

"What was that spell you used on the train by the way, that bright light?"

"That was the patronus charm. It is the only way to drive away a dementor."

"Can I learn it?"

"I'm afraid that spell may be too advance for a first year, but perhaps you will learn when you're a little older. Now then it's time to go to your next class, go on or you'll be late."

"Okay, thank you again Uncle Moony." Holly said before leaving the classroom.

It took her a while before she realized what she had said. _"Uncle Moony?"_ she thought. Was he Uncle Moony? Why? Once again she had no idea where that name came from or why she called Mr Lupin that at all. She suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly made her way to her friends, dreading having to see her teacher again after that.

However as Holly was feeling embarrassed Remus Lupin on the other hand was feeling conflicted. He had not seen Holly since she was a toddler yet she somehow seemed to remember him to some extent, at lease subconsciously. Ever since that night he felt the safest thing he could do for the girl was keep his distance that is until Sirius had escaped and Dumbledore came asking for his assistance.

He didn't know he should risk getting close to the girl or not. He wanted so badly to tell her all about her parents, about how much they loved and cared for her, but also felt he shouldn't, that he should remain a safe distance away.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. Looking over he saw none other that Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black.

"Regulus...good to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. Lupin, there is something I need to speak with you about, about Sirius." Regulus said in a very serious tone.

Remus Lupin was not prepared to talk about the man but agreed to speak anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a new chapter but after the hiatus I just realized I left out broom flying and I really wanted it to be in this chapter. Anyway I'll admit I'm dealing with some writers block which is why I've set a schedule for my fics. And I'll also admit I care absolutely nothing for sports be them real or fictional so do not expect a lot if any quidditch in this fic, sorry not sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

After that the rest of the week went by as normally as a school for magic could. Holly went to her classes, did her school and homework and spent time with her new friends.

Holly was happy to say that she was enjoying her classes very much, much more than when she went to boring muggle school. Her favorite class by far was defense and she was positive that Professor Lupin was the best teacher ever. Unlike her teachers when she lived in Surrey who would either ignore her or assume she was a problem child Mr Lupin always made her feel excited to learn and participate in class.

He was kind and although his scared face did make him look intimidating he always had a kind and excited smile. He seemed to love teaching and the other students liked when he taught.

She didn't how to feel about about potions though. Professor Snape appeared to very good at potions itself and certainly knew what he was talking about but didn't seem to like teaching children much or at lease didn't know how to. He rarely if ever repeated his instructions and offered little to no help when it was needed unless of course you were a Slytherin, and it was also only Slytherins that got any praise, Malfoy seemed to get it the most which might have something to do with Snape being his godfather but Holly was a close second.

She felt a bit bad at receiving the clear favoritism for being a Slytherin in the class especially when Hermione was much more deserving of it and clearly wanted it seeing as she always knew the answer to any and all questions and would constantly raise her hand to answer but would never be picked.

History of magic wasn't as boring as she thought it would be but it was still her least favorite subject, mainly due to who taught it. She couldn't exactly say why but she just didn't trust Professor Black, not one bit. He seemed to be hiding something, she could feel it. The way he would sometimes glance at her made her uneasy and maybe it was just because he was related to Sirius Black but she just didn't trust him.

Transfiguration was a close second as Mrs McGonagall was strict but also fair. The spells they learned were fun if not a bit difficult to learn, especially since they had to say the spells out loud and with the right pronunciation otherwise they wouldn't work. Hermione was the best at this class, in fact the bushy brunette seemed to be the best at every subject, except broom riding.

The auburn haired girl hated to admit it but Draco was the best in their bloom flying class, which he loved to brag about. Though Holly felt she was a close second if Madam Hooch's words of praise meant anything which she was certain did. Malfoy also kept going on about how next year he was going to try out for the quidditch team.

Quidditch seemed to be the wizard's equivilent to football based on how popular it was and how it was the only thing boys seemed to talk about. Holly had never seen quidditch be played before so she was excited for when the houses did start playing to see what it was like. Ronnie loved the game and played it at home with her older brothers and younger sister so she was always going on about it.

Her older twin brothers Fred and George were on the Gryffindor team and her other brother Charlie was too before he graduated the year prior. Listening to how excited Ronnie got when talking about it made Holly feel like she would like it too and maybe she should try out next year too. "But then we'd be enemies since I'm gonna try out next year too, if mum let's me that is doesn't even like me or Ginny playing it at home." Ronnie said when they would talk about it. Hermione didn't share the same enthusiasm as she seemed more interested in schoolwork and reading books than talking about sports.

It was now Friday afternoon and she was on there way to have tea with Hagrid, he had sent her a letter at breakfast wanting to hear how her first week of school went. Holly was grateful for the letter as all week she had grown rather sour at seeing everyone at her table receive a package or heartfelt letter from their families while she only got the paper that practically screamed "Sirius Black Still at Large" right at her.

She invited Ronnie to come along in hopes of boosting her spirits. Ronnie was still upset that she still hadn't found Scabbers and her older brother Percy was upset as well at the disappearance of his oldest pet but had told her that the rat was old and probably went off somewhere to pass on peacefully.

This didn't relieve the ginger in anyway but she was slowly starting to accept it as fact. Ronnie was glad to have been invited and said that her brothers Fred and George had told her plenty of stories about the game keeper, mostly about him chasing them off and away from the Forbidden Forest that laid just beyond the castle.

As the two girls made it to the hut and knocked on the door they heard deep barking and scratching on the other side of the door.

"Back Fang go on get back!" they heard Hagrid yell from inside the hut. after a few seconds the door opened and Hagrid was there while holding back a large boarhound dog. "Sorry bout Fang, he just gets excited to meet new people, come on in maker yourselves at home." the giant said as he let the two girls in.

Hagrid's hut was built for his size as Holly and Ronnie were dwarfed by much of the furniture, yet despite being large, at lease to the girls, it was cozy with a boiling kettle on an open fire keeping the place warm. "Hello Hagrid." Holly greeted. "This is my friend Ronnie." she introduced the freckled girl.

"Ah so yer the Weasley girl, I remember when you were just a baby your mother was going around all Diagon Alley showing you off happy after so many boys, same with yer sister too. Speaking of boys I won't have to be chasing you away from the forest like I do your brothers now will I?"

"No sir, I'm terrified of the forest."

"As you should be, the centaurs don't much care for trespassers and the werewolves can be pretty nasty as well."

"Werewolves?" Holly asked.

"Yep, though you don't have to worry bout them, they live deep in the woods and don't come close to the castle." Hagrid said as he placed a plate of rock cakes down on the table and then going to check on the boiling kettle.

Holly looked down at the plate of hard looking lumps but then saw that under the plate was the Daily Prophet and right on the front page was Sirius Black himself screaming like a mad man. Once again Holly's mood was soured and she guessed it was noticeable on her face as Hagrid quickly pulled the paper out from under the plate and put it elsewhere.

"Sorry bout that, I always found it hard to believe though, that Black never thought he would do it, could do it, him and James practically inseparable...Remus and Peter too... I said too much."

"Him and James? My dad?" Holly asked as she grew more curious.

"No no you're too young to hear about that."

"So you knew my father? And Sirius Black?" she asked again.

"Course I did, Black too, been working here fer a long time, but I've said too much. This should wait till yer a bit older."

That answer didn't satisfy Holly but she could tell Hagrid wouldn't say anymore about it so she didn't ask further. But then Hagrid went over to the box and pulled out a fluffy lump.

"Now I know rats tend to look the same but I only know one rat this old that's also missing a toe." he said as he showed the fat squirming rat to Ronnie. "This is your brother's rat right? Percy always did have him with him, found him in the pumpkin patch caught on some vines."

"Scabbers! Thank you so much!" she said as she took the fat rat from the giant's hands. The rat however did not appear as happy as Ronnie to have been found as it squirmed and squeaked.

For the first time that week Ronnie's face looked as happy and bright as when they first met on the train and Holly was happy to see her friend happy, however the warmth of the hut seemed to suddenly go away as a chill filled the air despite the sun still shining in the sky. Both girls were confused by this and Scabbers began to freak out, squeaking and attempting to get loose and scurry away.

Fang began to whimper in fear as well, and both Holly and Ronnie began to feel the same way they did when they were on the train, when the...

"Blast." Hagrid said as he grabbed his pink umbrella and soon they heard the all too familiar rasping breaths. "Dementors." the giant let out.

 _"Dementors?"_ Holly thought as she began shaking, trembling, unable to make a sound or even take a single breath. She could hear Fang growling and Scabbers squeaking. Ronnie was trembling just as hard and the two girls huddled together as Hagrid grabbed a large crossbow, ready to attack.

The disgusting raspy breaths of the dementor could be heard as it circled the hut, as if it was trying to find a way inside. All Holly could do was think at how similar this was to the incident on the train, maybe it was even the same dementor.

Soon the creature finally made it to the front door and they could hear the doorknob jiggle ever so slightly. Holly was sure she this would be the death of her, until all of a sudden there was a bright blinding light the engulfed the hut from outside, the same light she remembered seeing on the train.

The dementor let out a scream and she could hear it fly away, and they were safe. Holly finally felt like she could breath again and was starting to calm down, though Ronnie still looked terrified and was practically squeezing poor Scabbers. Hagrid relaxed as well and put his crossbow down as he went over to the door. Holly was sure it would be Professor Lupin on the other side as he was the one that used the same spell on the train and she was eager to thank him again for saving them, however when Hagrid opened the door it wasn't the Dark Arts teacher but the History teacher, Regulus Black.

"Are you alright?" Black asked as he entered the hut and put away his wand. The teacher looked over at the girls and then back to Hagrid.

"Fine, fine, just a bit shakin' up." the giant said as he put away the crossbow. "They never got this close before, doesn't sit right with me, don't like it, don't like it one bit."

"There not suppose to come onto school grounds, Dumbledore won't stand for this, especially since he was against Fudge's idea from the start. If he was upset about the train this will make him even more. I'll be sure to make sure he hears about this. I'll take the students back to the castle, come along." Black said to the two girls who shakily nodded.

The said goodbye to Hagrid and left with Professor Black back to the castle. As they entered the courtyard Black stopped at the entrance and called out.

"Kreacher." and suddenly as he did a small pale man with long ears and nose appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Yes Master Regulus?"

"Please tell Dumbledore I wish to discuss something urgent with him as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course Master Regulus." the little man said and soon disappeared with the snap of his bony fingers.

"Now, you too, I will make sure Dumbledore here's all about this. The dementors are not suppose to enter the grounds at all and Dumbledore will not take this lightly. It's best if you two stay inside for now, as well as the other students." he said before turning to leave, leaving the two girls.

After calming down from the incident the two redheads went off to the library where they knew Hermione would be as the young Ravenclaw practically lived in the library when not in class. They found her studying with her housemates Padma Patil and Terry Boot. Once they saw her they ran straight to her to tell her about what had happened.

"Hermione!" "Hermione!" they both yelled as they got closer only to be sushed by the librarian as they did.

"What!" the bushy brunette whisper yelled at them, annoyed at being interrupted.

"A dementor!" was all Ronnie could say.

"There was a dementor at Hagrid's hut!" Holly added.

"What?" Terry questioned eyes wide.

"A Dementor!? Like on the train!?" Padma asked in shock.

"Yeah! It was at Hagrid's hut!" Holly said again.

"Shush! Quiet in the library!" yelled the librarian from the other side of the bookshelves.

"Yeah. We were at his hut and suddenly it got all cold." Holly said quietly.

"It was really cold. And it felt like all the joy was just sucked out of us." Ronnie added.

"Then we heard it."

"You heard it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Its sounded like it hurt to breath. Its breath was so raspy and gross." said Holly.

"And then what?" Padma asked.

"And then Professor Black showed up and used a spell to chase it away!"

"Really!?"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"Hush!" the librarian said again.

Holly was about to continue the story when all of a sudden just like in a muggle school there was and announcement on what she guest was a magical P.A system.

"Attention all students! Attention all students! As of now all students are to return to the castle and remain inside their dorms until further notice! There will be an announcement tonight in the Great Hall! All students return to the castle at once!" they heard McGonagall's voice say from all over the school.

"So there really was a dementor?" Hermione said and the other girls nodded.

After that the new spread like wildfire around the school as Ronnie then went to tell her brothers who then told others, Hermione, Padma and Terry told the rest of the Ravenclaws who told their friends. Holly too told Neville when she passed him in the hallway and then proceeded to tell all the Slytherins what happened when she got back to the dorms.

"No way you're lying!" Pansy accused not believing Holly for a second.

"Why would I lie?" Holly asked her, not liking the accusation.

"For attention obviously." Pansy said.

"But dementors aren't allowed on school grounds." Blaze said.

"Yeah but why would a Dementor listen to a rule like that? They're basically animals." said Gregory.

"There's probably more out there and that's why we've been told to stay in our dorm." Millicent suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe someone already got the dementor's kiss!" shouted Vincent.

"Maybe they found Black? Maybe he's in the school?" said Daphne.

"How is that even possible?" questioned Blaze.

"Yeah! I doubt Black has a wand to apparate here! And I doubt even more that he walked!" yelled Theodore Nott.

Holly's story of the dementor soon turned into a debate among all the first year Slytherins as to the reason of why it was on the school grounds. It went on for quite a while until their Head of House Professor Snape came in and quieted them all down.

"Silence, students. I can see you all already know the reason as to why you were all told to stay in the dorms. Yes there was a dementor on school premises when it shouldn't have been. Dumbledore will be addressing this situation in the Great Hall before dinner, so we will be going there now. Come, and don't lag behind or try to sneak off, it will not end well for you." Snape announced to all of them before motioning them and the rest of the Slytherin students to follow.

They did, following after all the while whispering among themselves about what was going to happen. Maybe they would be sent home? But Holly had no home to go to. Maybe Black was at Hogwarts? But how? So many questions were being asked until Snape hushed them.

They made it to the Great Hall along with the other houses and all were seated. Everything felt tense and Holly was worried that Sirius Black really was here and that was the reason the dementor came so close to the school. She heard whispers from all around hall as other students gave their own theories on the situation.

"So, did a dementor really show up?" Draco asked her in a hushed tone from the other side of the table.

"Yeah, it sounded so gross, like it was struggling to breath." Holly explained as the other first years leaned in closer to hear.

But before Holly could continue she was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late this is where it deviates from SS and goes more into POA. Also no time turners in this fic cuz their stupid. Sorry this one is so short and for the cliffhanger, it just sorta ended up that way.


	10. Update!

Hello! I am just letting you know that I'm planning on getting back to this sometime this week or next week. I will also be editing chapters 9 and 11 into one as going back and reading I've decided they don't need to be separate chapters. I am also going back and revising a few of the other chapters just to fix any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope to get a new chapter up soon and I am thinking of making this a series and not just one long story.


	11. Chapter 11

Holly, along with the rest of the student body listened as Dumbledore spoke of the events that happened earlier. Although it was only one Dementor that trespassed onto school grounds, one was one too many in his eyes and he had sent an word to the Minister of Magic himself about the removing the guards from the grounds.

It has yet to be decided but until a solution is found students are not allowed to leave the castle grounds and visits to Hogsmeade will be postponed. This caused many of the upperclassmen to complain loudly but were quickly hushed by the old headmaster. His decision was final and that was that. Once he was done speaking he encouraged the students to enjoy their supper.

Despite the encouragement Holly couldn't do any more than pick at her food. She was still shaken up from earlier and didn't like that those creatures were still out there.

After dinner all students were escorted back to their dorms for the rest of the night and once back in the Slytherin common room the first years continued their talk from before, going on about the Dementors and if they're going to be staying or not.

Malfoy stated with certainty that they wouldn't, stating his father was a governor for the school and was not happy that the creatures were allowed here. She hoped that they would go away. They were said to be here to search for Black but it seemed they didn't care who they attacked, why they were allowed in the first place she didn't know why.

When it was time for them to go to bed Holly found it hard to fall asleep, nervousness keeping her eyes open. The Dementors were still out there and she couldn't help but worry that they would find their way inside and steel her soul.

It wasn't until midnight that tiredness took over and she finally fell asleep, though it wasn't a very peaceful one. Her dreams were filled with those things and she couldn't escape them, no matter what. But luckily her nightmare ended rather pleasantly as the creatures were driven away by a bright light, like the one Lupin and Black used but it had taken the form of a deer and that's when she woke up.

The morning went on as it usually did with her getting dressed though since it was the weekend she didn't have to wear her uniform, and heading to breakfast with the rest of the first years, or at least the ones who decided not to sleep in. At breakfast she could hear numerous upperclassmen complaining about not being able to go the the village near the school.

It was mainly the third years who were complaining, saying how it wasn't fair after waiting so long. She wondered what was do great about Hogsmeade that made students so upset about missing it. After eating and meeting up with Ronnie and Hermione she noticed Ronnie was looking rather down just like earlier in the week.

"Lost Scabbers again." Ronnie glumly said.

"Again? Maybe he went to find your brother again" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe."

"It's okay Ronnie, we found him the first time we'll find him again.

"I guess, but there are so many cats around here and he's so old now what if he gets attacked?!"

"Well he was fine the first time, I'm sure he safe now probably just sleeping somewhere."

"Hmm." was all Ronnie could say.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, rodents are very smart. For now though we should be getting to the library."

"Why?" Ronnie asked the brunette.

"We have homework to do and it is best to get it out of the way. In fact I already finished half of it last night so feel free to ask me for help if you need it."

"Oh that can wait until tomorrow." Ronnie whined out.

"It can but doesn't have to. It's best to get it done before you forget about it and end up falling behind."

"Hmph!"

After much insistence from Hermione the two redheads finally agreed with her and went to the library to do their weekend homework. Hermione obviously finished before them but was all to eager to help them with theirs, a Ravenclaw indeed. After they were done with all their work and had eaten lunch at the hall the girls made their way to the school courtyard, which was one of the only places the students were allowed to go to outside.

Ronnie was still upset about her rat, lamenting how a cat or own might have gotten him. The other two tried to reassure her but the ginger wasn't letting up, going on about how her brother Percy was going to be even more upset with her now that it happened a second time and only after just getting him back.

"Ello ickle Ronniekins!

"Playing with your ickle friends?"

Looking up Holly saw that it was Ronnie's two older brothers. She remembered them from Kings Cross and from Ronnie talking, or rather complaining, about them. She believed their names were Fred and George.

"Go away! You two are annoying!" Ronnie complained.

"Only a week into school and she's already forgotten about us. Some sister we have huh George?"

"Indeed Fred! Never wants to sit or speak with us. Rather spend time with her friends than her own family. Especially when we came all the way over here to make sure no Dementors were scaring her."

"I'm not scared! And I've spent eleven years too long with you two and I'm finally free! Now shoo!"

"More an more like mum everyday."

"Yup! Well if you're gonna be so rude to your own flesh and blood then I guess we won't be gettin' you or your friends anything from Honeydukes!"

"What do you mean by that? Your not allowed to go to Hogsmeade Dumbledore said so." Ronnie questioned them.

This is when the twins got very big mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hmm, should we tell her George?"

"I don't know Fred, she's been awfully rude to us."

"If you two are just going to tease me then you can go away." Ronnie said as she was getting quickly annoyed with her two brothers.

"Alright alright we'll tell you, and your ickle friends too."

"But only if you three can keep a secret."

"We can."

"Yeah."

"I don't know..." said Hermione but Holly and Ronnie hounded her to agree to keep whatever the twins were going to say a secret and she eventually did.

"Okay then, but remember if any of you blabber we'll curse you all with pimples!

"And make you bald too! Now then feast your eyes on this!" George said dramatically as he pulled out an old dirty folded up piece of parchment.

"... I knew you two were messing with us." Ronnie grumbled out.

"Don't think so poorly of us! Just watch!"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

The two boys said in unison as they each tapped their wands to the parchment and soon words and illustrations began to appear on it and on the front said the words.

_Messrs_

**Moony, Wormtail**

**Padfoot & Prongs**

_are proud to present_

**The Marauders Map.**

"Woah."

"No way."

"A map?"

"Yes indeedy!"

"Swiped it from Filtche's office in our first year. A map to the entire school. Our little secret that you are now apart of so don't go saying we've never done anything nice for you. Don't tell perfect prefect Percy either!"

"I won't!"

"Hidden passages, secret rooms, it even shows you were people are, look! Here we are right here."

Fred showed them their names on the map and sure enough it showed all five of them in the courtyard. They could see where Dumbledore and McGonagall were too. Snape and her housemates as well. She even saw Professor Lupin's name, which was right... next... to them.

"Hello there students. What an interesting thing you have there."

The five of them all looked up to see the professor staring down at them, and the map and they all knew they were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like how this chapter came out but here it is.


End file.
